Un feliz San Valentin para ti también Tomoyo
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Ahm... Un fanfic de San Valentin. Si se acuerdan del fic relacionado con Sakura y Syaoran, ahora tienen la oportunidad de tener un TomoyoxEriol... Disfruten


Un Feliz San Valentin para ti también, Tomoyo

_Por Mary Shirou_

[Nota: Para los que leyeron _Un regalo especial de San Valentín_, esto pasa un año después de los sucesos contados en esa historia. Para los que no leyeron… Ehm, dense el tiempo de leer, ¿sí?]

* * *

><p>Una joven miraba a su mejor amiga paseando de la mano con su amado.<p>

Tomoyo Daidouji miraba el cómo ya había pasado casi un año desde que, con la ayuda de Kerberos, Yue y Rika, Sakura finalmente se había reunido con Syaoran. Ambos había logrado mantener ya su relación y que tanto como la familia Kinomoto – en particular Touya, que seguía teniendo escalofríos cuando le hablaban del clima frío de Japón-, como las hermanas Li aceptaran su noviazgo.

Con Yelan era algo diferente, ya que se le había escapado de las manos el control del Concilio de Oriente ya que Syaoran no iba a asumir el cargo y eso ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero, pese a la felicidad que sentía por ambos, su corazón se encontraba triste y solitario… Y todo por culpa de cierto anglo-japonés que tenía magia, era misterioso y que con su mirada lograba llenarla de escalofríos. Su nombre: Eriol Hiraguizawa, reencarnación de Clow Reed y una cantidad de títulos que prefería no mencionar

Era cierto que a, diferencia de la aventura que habían vivido para unir a Sakura con Syaoran, era fácil verle, ya que él había regresado a Japón apoyando a la joven pareja… Pero, ¿cómo decir lo que sentía si no podía adivinar ningún sentimiento en esa cara de póker que tenía?

Bufó, molesta, para luego sacudir su cabeza.

No era bueno pensar en él, menos para deprimirse justo antes de San Valentín

Mientras, la pareja de enamorados se encontraban sentados en una banca, conversando de algo no tan romántico

"¿Crees que funcione?"- preguntó él

"No lo sé…"- respondió ella:- "No quiero comprometer a Yue ni a Kerberos, pero podemos usar las Cartas para crear las condiciones, pero… ¿Estará bien que los llevemos a _esa_ casa?"

"Sakura… Eres tú la que tiene miedo a los fantasmas, no ellos"- y se rió un poco hasta que ella le dio una palmada 'amistosa' en el codo:- "Saldrá bien, en especial porque también veremos si él es capaz de protegerla y de declarar sus sentimientos"

Ella suspiró

"Bueno, al menos tenemos ya el permiso de mi padre para que falte al instituto… Mañana nos dedicamos a preparar eso y de ahí a actuar"- y le dio un suave beso en los labios:- "Aunque no te olvides de que tienes que celebrar conmigo también"

"Claro que hay que celebrar, mi flor de cerezo… Llevamos un año juntos, pero fuiste tú la de la idea de unir a Tomoyo con Eriol"

"Cierto, cierto… Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera disfrutar aunque sea un momento contigo, Syaoran"- y se apegó a él

"Entonces actuemos rápido y así nos desocupamos para mañana"- indicó

"¡Hai!"- y pusieron manos a la obra…

Al día siguiente, lo primero que encontraron los otros dos (Tomoyo y Eriol), fue una rosa blanca y una caja de chocolates respectivamente, la cual contenía una nota que decía

_Te espero en la casa antigua después del instituto_

Ambos, sin pensarlo demasiado, coincidieron que se trataba de la letra de aquella persona que más quería – aunque Eriol no lo admitía públicamente-, y llevando una ropa de cambio se dirigieron al instituto, para darse cuenta de inmediato de tres hechos que estaban fuera de discusión:

Uno, Sakura y Syaoran se dieron el día libre para celebrar, al parecer sólo avisando para conseguir el permiso

Dos, cada uno tenía su casillero repleto de cartas de San Valentín, chocolates y en el caso de Tomoyo, flores, lo cual daba cuenta que su popularidad había crecido ya que Sakura y Syaoran estaban muy concentrados en el otro como para ser conquistados por cualquiera

Tres… Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, por lo que casi ni se miraron en toda la jornada para evitar preguntas embarazosas

Cada uno tomó su tiempo para cambiarse de vestimenta y tomar un rumbo propio hacia la casa antigua, la cual era conocida por ser rincón de novios y por ser habitado por espíritus. Como ninguno tenía tanto pánico como Sakura hacia los fantasmas, no les fue difícil aceptar ese lugar como lugar de encuentro, aún cuando no sospechaban que no había sido realmente su _pareja_ quien había enviado la nota.

Sobre las ramas del árbol más antiguo, Sakura y Syaoran miraban cómo llegaban sus 'víctimas', los que, por lo que podían deducir, estaban convencidos de que había sido el otro quien le había invitado y además sentían algo por el otro, sino no habrían aceptado la invitación

"¿Lista?"- preguntó el de ojos ámbar

"Lista"- respondió Kinomoto, con una sonrisa gentil:- "Todo sea por unirlos"- y concentró su magia sigilosamente:- "Onegai, _Creación_, dales un ambiente necesario para que puedan declarar sus sentimientos

La carta resplandeció levemente y ambos se dieron cuenta que comenzaba su acción

"Realmente espero que funciones… Vámonos antes que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia"- le dijo Li y ambos se movieron sigilosamente fuera del terreno, dejando todo en las manos de la Carta

Tomoyo, sin darse cuenta que Eriol aún no llegaba, ingresó a la casa. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, ya que nunca antes había entrado sola al lugar.

Lo primero que le extrañó fue el no ver las usuales parejas que se reunían en el lugar. Para ella, era algo obvio el que todas las parejas debían de estar ahí, aprovechando algún espacio para declarar su amor con besos y caricias, incluso con algunos sonidos que harían que más de uno se sonrojara,

Miró por todas partes. No, no había nada de eso

Lo segundo que se sorprendió fue que la casa se veía limpia, casi _agradable_. Por lo que había escuchado, era un lugar ruinoso y que sólo lo usaban por la intimidad que lograban tener las parejas. Además, era un lugar especial para que los espíritus habitasen en ella, lo que hacía que grupos de jóvenes entraran en ella para probar su valor. Sin embargo, estaba casi _limpio_ e incluso si ella no poseía poderes mágicos, no había nada que la espantara

Al menos eso era lo que creía

Algo le tocó el hombro. Ella se volteó, creyendo que se trataba de Eriol, pero para su sorpresa no había alguien tras ella.

Parpadeó, entre sorprendida y preocupada. Si eso era una broma, no era muy agradable

"¿Quién está ahí?"- preguntó, mirando a todos lados

Nuevamente le tocaron la espalda y ella se volteó nuevamente, sólo para ver que seguía sin haber nadie ahí aparte de ella

"Si esto es una broma, Eriol, no te lo perdono"- dijo ella, comenzando a molestarse

"Te aseguro que no sería capaz de hacer esa clase de bromas"- respondió una voz a su espalda, haciéndola saltar

"¡Entonces por qué hiciste eso!"- exclamó, molesta

"Gomen ne, no era mi intención"- contestó él:- "También creí que eras tú quien me molestaba, pero te encontré aquí y me di cuenta que no eras tú"

"Qué extraño"- dijo ella

En eso, el ambiente cambió de la nada, haciendo que el lugar regresara a su estado de deterioro y un fuerte viento entró por las ventanas, mientras el mago sentía muchos espíritus poderosos.

Tomoyo, por instinto, se colocó a su espalda y se apegó a él, nerviosa

Eriol miró a su alrededor y con un brazo acercó a la pelinegra a su lado y la apegó a sí, con instinto de protegerla. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y se sintió más tranquila en su abrazo.

"¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, espíritu!"- exclamó él, con enojo

Los espíritus se lanzaron contra ellos, haciendo que Daidouji soltara un gemido de terror. Él concentro su magia e hizo que los espíritus se alejaran, mandándolos fuera de la mansión

Al sentirse más aliviada, ella se separó de él y preguntó, entre agradecida y enfadada

"¿No se te ocurría un mejor lugar para hablar conmigo?"

Él la miró, extrañado

"Pero si no te mandé nada"- replicó

"¡No me mientas! Me llegó una nota citándome aquí"- y le pasó una nota

Eriol la miró, sorprendiéndose de ver su propia letra.

"¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces quién me mandó esto?"- y le mostró su nota

Tomoyo lo miró y también comprobó, para su sorpresa, que se trataba de su misma letra

Ambos se miraron y comprobaron de qué se trataba. No quisieron compartirlo, pero comprendían que al día siguiente tendrían una seria conversación con sus amigos

"En fin, como sea…"- dijo él:- "Ya estamos acá y es difícil seguir así, sin mirarnos a la cara como sucedió hoy"

"Lo comprendo… Pero es que realmente me das nervios"- admitió ella, con cierta tristeza

Él la miró, confundido

"¿Yo te doy nervios?- preguntó

"Claro… Nunca sé qué es lo que realmente sientes… Si estás alegre, triste, enfadado… Nunca podría decirte algo mirándote a los ojos porque no sabría cómo reaccionarías ante lo que te dijera"- respondió, con un poco de enfado

"¿Y no te miras al espejo?"- replicó él, manifestando enojo también:- "Eres perfecta para todos los chicos del instituto… Siempre respondes con una sonrisa aún cuando puedo sentir que estás triste o preocupada. Mantienes tu posición de mujer inteligente, amable y no te enfadas en ningún momento… ¿cómo podría acercarme a ti y decir lo mucho que me atraes? ¿O cómo podría yo acercarme y sorprenderte con un beso, demostrando cuán loco me vuelves, Daidouji"

Ella se sonrojó ante la súbita declaración y él se dio cuenta de cuán lejos había llegado con sus palabras

"Ahm… Perdón, creo que me pasé"- dijo él, con un leve sonrojo

"¡Para nada!"- exclamó ella y lo abrazó nuevamente, con firmeza

Él se sonrojó al ver la cercanía que tenia con ella y mucho más cuando ella tomó la iniciativa y le besó con ternura, directo en los labios. Dejándose llevar, la aferró a sí y estuvieron ahí buen rato, abrazados, besándose

Cuando al fin se separaron, él la acarició gentilmente, mirándola con amor

"No sabía que los sentimientos fuesen mutuos"- dijo él, con una sonrisa gatuna

"¿Cómo lo ibas a saber, si tuve que enloquecerte de verdad para que me dijeras lo que quería escuchar?"- preguntó ella y lo besó nuevamente, esta vez en la mejilla:- "Te amo, Eriol"

"Y yo a ti… Tomoyo"- y se besaron nuevamente:- "Feliz San Valentín"

"Feliz San Valentin"- replicó y siguieron ahí, besándose un rato antes de irse del lugar, tomados de la mano, con sus corazones unidos y con una paz que sólo se podía sentir al encontrar el amor verdadero

Al día siguiente, muchos comprobaron con dolor que los más populares del colegio finalmente estaban juntos.

Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban juntos por el patio, con sólo un objetivo en mente

"Sakura, Syaoran"- dijo el de lentes

Los aludidos se sorprendieron al ver la seriedad en el tono de voz en el hechicero, pero se alegraron al ver que habían logrado su objetivo

"Queremos agradecerles el impulso que nos dieron para al fio declarar nuestros sentimientos"- dijo Tomoyo, con calma

"Sin embargo, nunca, pero NUNCA más vuelvan a hacer algo como lo que hicieron ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"- continuó el hechicero, enfadado

A ambos les corrió una gota de sudor. Asintieron fervientemente hasta dejar a los otros satisfechos y vieron que estos se retiraron, ya habiendo dejado en claro que habían pasado un feliz San Valentin, pero que nunca más habría que hacer de casamenteros usando las Cartas…

Nunca más…

Y nadie vio los dedos cruzados detrás de sus respectivas espaldas

"Buen trabajo"- dijo Syaoran, al verlos lejos

"Buen trabajo… Y te amo"- dijo Sakura y le dio un gentil beso en los labios

Ahora todos eran felices…

* * *

><p>N. de autora: Cortito, pero entretenido, espero que les haya gustado. Lo dejo antes de San Valentin, por si no se me permite entrar a inet en estos dias -o-<p>

P.D.: Hacía tiempo que no escribía algo de Card Captor Sakura, ne? xD


End file.
